Ryan vs Greivous
This is how Ryan vs Grievous goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Revenge of the Sith. arrives at Equessokyo Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. I think I need a ride. Tuma: What brings you here? Ryan F-Freeman: I was wondering if I can get to ride on a beast. Tuma: Of course. Ryan F-Freeman: And some information. Tuma: What sort of information? motioned for some creatures to fuel his ship leaned in to whisper into Ryan's ear Tuma: He's here. We're being held hostage. They're watching us. Ryan F-Freeman: Who is with him? Tuma: Lots and lots of Daleks, Vehicons, and Battle Droids. Ryan F-Freeman: Where can I find him? Tuma: He's on the tenth level. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. bow to each other and go their separate ways Advisor: Tuma: then see Ryan watching his ship go into space [ General Grievous: It won't be long before the armies of the Keyblade Autobots track us here. I am sending you to the Cyberfar system in the Outer Rim. rides on Grimlock from AOE. Back to the villains General Grievous: It is a vocanic planet with Transformium. You will be safe there. Kaos: Safe? Plah! Princess Luna manage to escape your clutches, General. Without Lord Starkiller helping us, I have some concerns about your stupid ways to keep us safe. General Grievous: Is that it, Kaos. You have just found yourself in my grief. Dan Phantom: at what he said General Grievous: What are you laughing about? Dan Phantom: You said grief. And your name is General Grievous. General Grievous: at this, unammused is extremely annoyed General Grievous: Your ship is waiting. leave as Dan is about to leave General Grievous: Not you, Dan. Nightmare Moon personally requested you join her on Equestria. Dan Phantom: Tell her I'm on my way, then. thinks for a moment. He takes off his hat then jumps down to the floor Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. You think I like Minions? turns to see Ryan General Grievous: General F-Freeman. You are a bold one. to the Magnaguards Kill him. Magnaguards activate their electro staffs and approach him gets out his Keyblade Magnaguards approach him looks up and uses the Force to pulls a large metal vent on top of them Magnaguard survives, but Ryan destroys it Battle Droids, Vehicons, and Daleks prepare to fire at him General Grievous: Back away. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself. Ryan F-Freeman: Your move. General Grievous: You fool. I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Lord Starkiller. Grievous pushes off his cape and then activates all his arms and then pulls out his all four lightsabers General Grievous: Attack, F-Freeman. gets ready General Grievous: his lightsabers fastly and approaches him clash against each other slides his Keyblade upwards and cuts off Grievous' bottom right arm looks from his severed arm and back at Ryan and Grievous continue battling until Ryan cuts off his bottom left arm Ryan F-Freeman: Missing something? growls in rage Ryan F-Freeman: Is someone mad? the Equestrian Trooper ships fire upon the droids, Vehicons, Cybermen, Daleks, and Heartless Troopers hop out of the ships looks at Ryan General Grievous: Army or not, you must realize you are doomed. Ryan F-Freeman: I think not. FORE!!!! hops onto his bike and rides off Ryan F-Freeman: whistles AOE runs up to him and Ryan gets on and chases after Grievous as Grimlock jumps, Ryan drops his Keyblade Rictor is firing his blaster when he sees the Keyblade land next to him Commander Rictor: it up and looks up continues pursuing Grievous sees him and grabs an electro staff rides up and grab the electro staff from him then shocks Grievous causing him to fall off his bike and pull Ryan with him as AOE Grimlock is left behind chase continues then crash at a platform get back up grabs the electro staff blocks, and fights Ryan [ [ Category:Scenes